shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Merging the Holocrons/Ending
This is the where Ezra, Maul, Kalabar and our heroes merge the Holocrons and the ending take place in The Holocrons of Fate (MGATSAoSWR). see Ezra and our heroes Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. That would be something. Meg Griffin (EG): And did you know Ryan like Twilight, Nova? Nightmare Nova: Yes. Twilight Sparkle was my friend. Janja: Winger, how long are we gonna wait for Maul and Kalabar? Winger: Considering that we've defeated him at Halloweentown, I'd say they're in for a long day. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I guess Dayu would know Ryan has Nova as his new master. and Kalabar enter Ryan Heretic: See, Mac? Right on time. Mac Grimborn: Finally. whispers to two Super Droids Nightmare Nova: this What is he whispering about? Ryan Heretic: I don't know, Lady Nova. My father can't speak Droid. leave as Maul sits down Darth Maul: We have held up our end of the bargain. Your friends are all safe. Kalabar: Now, what do you seek? Mac Grimborn: You know what me and Ezra want. I want to kill Maul. Darth Maul: You are as ambitious as ever. sits down Ryan Heretic: I would do it with Nova and Meg too. join in Nightmare Nova: Let's do it. Meg Griffin (EG): Here it comes, guys. gets the Sith Holocron two Holocrons are merged together Mac Grimborn: I see, I see-- Ryan Heretic: I know. I see a desert planet with twin suns. Meg Griffin (EG): What does that mean? Mac Grimborn: Yes. It ends where it all began. Tatooine. Nightmare Nova: Really? nods Super Droids approach the Rebel crew then, Kanan slices them Lion Guard frees the crew Ryan Heretic: Nova? You feel okay? Nightmare Nova: Yeah, I think so. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I could escort you to my bunk. Nova to his bunk Mac Grimborn: I see our future duel, Maul. Darth Maul: Yes, and what else? Meg Griffin (EG): I hope Ryan takes care of his master after this? Ryan's bunk, Nova sits down Nightmare Nova: Ryan, help me take this mask off. Ryan Heretic: I hope you would live. Nightmare Nova: I think so. I'm sorry. Ryan Heretic: It's okay. And I will let you look on me with your own eyes. Nightmare Nova: Okay. Go ahead. smiles and them takes off Nova's helmet. He gently takes off Nova's mask to reveal Twilight's face Ryan Heretic: Twilight. You are Nova? Twilight Sparkle: I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Ryan Heretic: It's okay. And where you get that Nova suit from? Twilight Sparkle: On Yavin 4. I hope Mac got the answers he needs. Ryan Heretic: Cool. At least you look cool with that on. And I hope you help me avenge Windu, Master Twilight. smiles Twilight Sparkle: Where is he? Ryan Heretic: He's merging the Holocrons. I hope Mac will know that you and my master Nova are hoping for. smiles and hugs Ryan in a warm embrace Mac sees his fight with Maul Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes